Truth or Dare SilverHawk Style
by PhantomChajo
Summary: Posted with premission from my Coauthor Snakelady Frohike Phantom meets Tat'iana and the two get to know each other over coffee and Piloting Sims. Setting: SnakeLady's verse, Rated for Language


Truth or Dare SilverHawk Style  
By Snakelady Frohike & PhantomChajo  
  
  
Oh I was in a Rare mood that day. I was being sociable. I was willing to let the SilverHawks in on part of my past. If they could ask the right questions that is. For them it would be a simple game to give them a chance to relax and maybe let off some steam. For me it could become Dangerous. That's what I liked about it.  
  
I had my required cup of coffee that morning then headed down to the hanger. I chose my Space-Harley, The Shadownyte, as a way to get to Hawk Haven.  
  
The ride was pleasant. I passed Seymour along the way. He was headed towards the Light-Year Limit. I just waved to him as I went the opposite direction.  
  
Arriving at Hawk Haven I parked my Space-Harley off to the side out of the way of the other vehicles. Didn't see anyone in the hanger area so I headed up to the level that had the mess hall. There was plenty of room for anyone that might want to join the "Fun."  
  
I decided to grab another cup of coffee. Fixing it to my taste then took a sip.  
  
"Bleh!" I grimaced at the taste. "How does anyone stand this sludge?" instead of pouring it out thought, I just added more sugar and creamer to it. Walking over to a table I took a seat and leaned back, propping my feet up on the corner of the table.  
  
Cup in one hand, a koosh ball in the other, being tossed up and down. Now all I had to do was wait to see who came by and wanted to "play".  
  
Tat'iana accompanied with Sonic on her shoulder entered the room. She noticed the stranger with caution, but not with fright.   
  
"If you're waiting for the Commander, he's on a conference call to Earth. It'll take a while."  
  
Glancing up at the woman that entered, I study her for a moment. She seems out of place here. But then again, I'm out of place too. But for far different reasons I can assure you.  
  
"No worries. Not really here to see the Commander." I say. Then with a grimace finish off the coffee and set the mug on the table. "Someone needs to teach these people how to make decent coffee" I mutter more to myself then to her. I take another glance at the woman and the bird perched on her shoulder. "New here I take it?" Tossing the koosh ball from hand to hand now.  
  
"I make the coffee here. I'm still trying to get the hang of using all these fancy, technical gadgets." She shrugged. "And this hawk is Sonic. Say hello to the man, Sonny."  
  
The stranger was rewarded with a cold glare from the hawk that was partly metal and partly real.  
  
"And yes, I'm new. Does it show that badly?"  
  
Having the grace to look sheepish about the coffee comment I drop my feet to the ground and stand, tossing the Koosh Ball one last time before catching it and pocketing it. I arch an eyebrow at Sonic then shrug. I always got along better with Wolves then with Hawks. Go figure.  
  
"eh, depends on how you look at it. Last time I was in there wasn't anyone with a Russian accent." Tilting my head questioningly at her. "Ukrainian?" I ask. I slap my hand against my forehead. "Where's my manners? I'm Zannatasia Izzabella. But please, call me Phantom." I offer her my gloved hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Phantom. Saint Petersburg, actually. My father is a... oh... never mind." Tat'iana said. "Are you Russian? Your name sounds like it could be, or maybe Romainian?"  
  
"Franco-Germanic, if a cousin traced the family line correctly that is. Last name's Vernadeua." I sat back down and once again, leaning back and propping my feet up, this time in an empty chair. "I have associates that live in the Ukraine. Constontius Vovarosky is his name." I manage to get the right accent and pronunciation of the name.  
  
Waving my hand at all the empty seats. "Please have a seat. It's rare that I am in a talkative mood these days. And currently there's not that many other females about to discuses certain issues with. Somehow I just can't see SteelHeart being one of the ones I speak with. I doubt she's been though some of what I've been though."  
  
Sorry SteelHeart, it's the truth I think to myself.  
  
"Steel Heart is one of my closest friends here at Hawk Haven." Tat'iana said defensively. "She has helped me make the huge adjustments I needed to live here without problems.... or fear."  
  
I hold up my hand. "Peace. Didn't mean to ruffle any feathers. It's the truth I speak. From what I gather she has never been on the front lines of combat or been a POW. I'm not saying this to belittler her. But I do not consider Limbo a true front line combat situation."  
  
"I have been a POW, so to speak, here in Limbo... no thanks to Mon*Star." No way was she going to discuss her experience with the Planet Master with this person she just met! She still had yet to fully explain what had happend to her to the Silver Hawks. "I really don't want to talk about that. But if you are looking for a kindred spirit, I don't know you well enough to spill my guts to you." A guarded look came over her eyes and Sonic, sensing his mistresses distress unfurled his wings and cried out once in warning.  
  
  
  
  
I look at the bird as it spreads it's wings and screeches. I'll ignore it for now unless it tries to attack me.  
  
"And I never asked you to." I pointed out. Now it's my turn to brood. I pull out the koosh ball again and start tossing it back and forth between my hands. Letting the silence once again descend over the room. Maybe I should take a ride over to the Sini*Star dinner and nose around some. She's already given me clues as to her most recent past, a POW in the hands of Mon*star. Something's always happening over there.  
  
"Sorry. It's a painful experience. Calm down, Sonny." She smoothed the chest feathers. "So, now you know something a bit more about me. It's your turn since we seem to be playing twenty questions."  
  
"Ask away then. You might be the only person here in Limbo to find anything out about my past." I look at her square in the eyes, then shift my gaze to Sonic. "And you Birdie, Keep what you hear to yourself and no other." With that I toss her the koosh ball. The game is in her court now.  
  
I may be over estimating the intelligence of the Hawk, but it's preferable to under-estimating someone or some thing.   
  
"So, what brought you here. To Limbo, I mean. I, personally, was kidnapped from Earth." She continued to stroke the feathery chest and Sonic calmed down, refolding his wings.  
  
"I came here because no one knows about my past, know one knows about my reputation. I started here with a clean slate and nothing to taint my reputation. And Because here, I have the freedom to fly again without someone constantly looking over my shoulder or asking me about how I'm doing. I can come and go as I please."  
  
"I know how it is to fly with someone breathing down my neck all the time. Of course, it WAS my job, something I chose, but I can see what you mean about a certain freedom to be had here in Limbo. But what is it about your past that you're running away from?" Tat'aina asks.  
  
I chuckle softly. "Everything and nothing. Survivor's Guilt is a good possibility. Out of a squad of 10, I'm the only confirmed survivor. It could be that I don't wish to admit that, that part of my life even happened. Everyone has skeletons in their closets."  
  
"At least your father wasn't someone who helped develope a weapon capable of destroying the world and all in the name of national interests." Tat'iana says.  
  
I grunt in response. "Your lucky then you never saw the results of his work up close and personal. My turn again now. You said you were a pilot. What type of craft did you fly?" I'm curious about that. If nothing else Pilots have a kind of bond that transcends almost everything else.  
  
Tat'iana was hesitant. "Um. Well, I fly mostly YAK's and PO'2's. They're old prop planes." She wasn't sure if the Phantom had ever heard of them or not.  
  
It took me a few moments to process that bit of information. "Eh? I'd say you're a ways from home most defiantly. Those planes were retired at the end of WWII." I look her up and down again as I rub my chin. "Most defiantly a long ways from home. Someone going to be updating your Piloting skills?" While I'd offer, I'm not the best for that position. I use to many combat maneuvers still. That and I have a wild streak when I pilot.  
  
"Tell you what. When you do get your skills up to current par, I'll help you get your own ship if you want it. I know some people that owe me some favors."  
  
Tat'iana's face brightened. "Really? Well, at the moment, Steel Will's teaching me on the Sprint Hawk. But I really would like my own set of wings. I just feel so... stuck here. You would really get me a set of wings? I don't have any money or anything to pay for something like that though."  
  
Nodding. "Sure. As for money, no worries. I've got enough to cover a great deal. If half the people here in Limbo realized my ranking on the 'Richest people' List, I'd have to watch my back." Shrugging some what. Never been someone that cared for a lot of money. But don't get me wrong. It's nice to have it. "All I'd ask in return is a favor or two."  
  
"SteelWill Huh? He's a good choice. Steady and competent. I'm surprised he hasn't been qualified on the Maraj yet. Anyways, while your learning, think of what you want in a ship and I'll see what type of match I can get."  
  
"Wow, Thank you!" Then she thought about what she had said about the money, "The Mob would do everything in its power to take what you can offer. I promise I will keep my mouth shut. And so does Sonic."  
  
Chuckling, "They'd have a hard time getting to it since most of it is tied up in business investments and other such ventures. Granted I get the pay offs ever quarter, but the next won't be for at least a month. So that means I live on what I make and what I get pension wise. I've also added in the precaution of setting things up so that if anyone does try to use me as a hostage, no one will deal. Period."  
  
Tat'iana couldn't help herself. She had to suddenly wonder if it was all legal.  
  
"Um, I don't want to insult you or anything, but none of this will get you or me into any trouble, will it?"  
  
"Shouldn't But if you want, you can ask the Commander. That way you can cover your end of things." Flashing a grin. "I'm not worried about things on my side. Now to change topics again. They been treating you right while you've been here? Need anything?"  
  
"They've been as accomidating as they can under the circumstances. As you see, I have my own personal body guard." She glanced at Sonic on her shoulder. "Do I need anything? I dunno, I get so homesick sometimes. I'm used to living on a planet, not being couped up on some asteroid. I've been thinking of somehow swinging a place of my own. I dunno, or maybe room with someone, but I wouldn't know how to even start looking. Now we're back down to the transportation problem again." She sighed heavily. "And anyway, the Mob are after me for some reason and I guess the house thing is just a pipe dream because I can't risk becoming an easy target with them."  
  
I nod at her words. Yes she would be a target for the Mob if she lived on her own. Even with that brooding bird of hers, she'd have a hard time against the Mob. I debate over whether or not to make the offer that she can stay at my place. The Powers that be knows I have enough room. It's not like I have anyone else living there at the moment either. As far as I know, it's location is still a secret. And again it comes back to transportation. Until I get the list of goodies she wants in a ship, I can't really do that much searching. Granted I can contact someone to get some schematics for various ships and such. But it will still take time to get said ships into working shape. Unless...   
  
Unless I purchase some land down on Bedlama and create a small ship yard. Heavens knows I can tempt some very good designers and techs to come here to Limbo to live. It should also help boost the local economy. After all, it takes workers to help build, upgrade and re-fit those ships.  
  
Ye Gods! I'm thinking of becoming a Business woman! I start to chuckle at the thought. Well technically I'm already one.  
  
"Let me put in some calls to a few people. I might, just might, be able to pull something off. But until I get an answer on a question I have up here in my head, there's nothing I can do at the moment."  
  
If I do pull this off, it could mean landing a contract with the Bedlamian government as well as those back on Earth that is in command of the SilverHawks.   
  
"I guess I want something small and fast. Something that can outrun the Mob if the need arises. That's all I can think of. Oh, and economical to upkeep. I can do some maintenence, I'm not a complete mechanical dunce. I used to repair my own aircraft. Does that help?"  
  
"Actually it does. I can eliminate many of the choices I had in mind. You basically want something like my HummingBird. It's about the size of the Sprint Hawk, but it's a two seater. Now, here's the question. Do you want it with or without weapons? I had the weapons on the HummingBird removed so that I could use it to carry cargo. Well not the weapons themselves, just the main energy generators that powered them. If I needed to I could have them put back in." Shrugging lightly.  
  
Tat'iana thought about that. She didn't intend on being a courier, carrying cargo and what not. But she did need a job eventually. But the Mob was out to get her, she would need the protection weapons would afford her. "I dunno, what would you suggest?"  
  
"Something like the Hummingbird, but with the weapons intact. If after everything has settled with the mob, you can choose to have the weapons deactivated. But until then.." I trail off.  
  
"And before you say anything, no you don't have to do what I do for a living. A person has to be slightly crazy to do this for a living. Have you thought about being a test pilot or maybe even returning to Earth and having a go at the SilverHawk Program?"  
  
Tat'iana sighed. "I don't know what I would be qualified to do around here. I feel like a dinasaur."  
  
"You only as old as you feel." Snorting. "If that was true then I'd surpass the Old Man in age. Anyways. If those two ideas don't appeal to you, how about a teaching position. History at that. I mean, let's face it, how many teachers can tell of something first hand?"  
  
Tat'iana shakes her head. "I'm just suffering from a severe case of culture shock. I don't want to do much of anything until that passes. You have no idea how hard it is to try to continue on with life when you've somehow misplaced a few hundred years."  
  
"No worries. Now to change the subject yet again. Want to learn how to deal with all the fancy gadgets they got here in the mess hall? I'm in need of another cup of coffee."  
  
Tat'iana shrugs, "Sure. The guys have enough on their hands without worrying how to show me the finer things in life, like making really good coffee. I swear, the twins can drink just about ANYTHING! Must have stomachs of steel too!"  
  
Laughing I stand up and discard my jacket, then doff my hat as setting it on top of my jacket. "Come on then." I head towards the kitchen area. "Personally I hate the processed stuff that seems the norm around here. I like fresh cooked meals. Even leftovers are preferable to that stuff. Guess after being here a while and not having a set meal time due to emergencies and stuff, they just don't make much of an attempt."  
  
Entering the kitchen area I look around and snort in disgust. The place, while well organized seems some how a mess to me. Maybe cause I do cook. "Doesn't look like someone's been here in a while. Is it me or does it seem a mess here?"  
  
Tat'iana looks guilty, "Well, it's been mostly me, rummaging around and trying to find things. They seem to put things in the oddest places. I'm kind of in the middle of rearranging the kitchen to suite me. The Commander doesn't mind, as long as the meals don't get displaced. It's still in the infancy stage of what I have in mind."  
  
"Aahh. Well in that case, need a hand getting it straightened out? Just write up a list of stuff you want and I can see what I can do about getting it." I start looking though the cabinets and drawers searching for the Coffee and filters.   
  
Tat'iana dug in a drawer for the filters and said, "I put the coffee in a tin on the counter. You should have seen the state of the place before I attacked it. Interrupted meals, stuff shoved wontonly in places that don't make since because they had to leave in a hurry, it was a disaster."  
  
"I bet. Thanks" Taking the filters and the tin of coffee I head to the coffee maker. After looking it over a moment, I open it up. "Good thing this isn't an industrial sized coffee maker. Those are a pain in the rump to deal with. It will be easy to make a batch then set it on the warmer here." I say as I tap the warming plate. "and start a second batch."  
  
I put the filter in and add the coffee to it. Since it will make about the same as what I got at home I put the same amount in. "Not sure about the measurements, so after this batch we can test to see if we need more or less."  
  
"We can test it on the twins!" Tat'iana giggled suddenly. It had been a long time since she had done that. It felt good. There had not been much cause for mirth for her these past few weeks.  
  
Shaking my head with a chuckle. "Ah but as you pointed out, they can drink anything. So I'm not sure if they would notice the difference." Leaning against the counter, arms crossed, foot absently tapping a tempo from a song.  
  
"A point." Tat'aina agreed. "Okay, I'll drink some if you'll drink some too. I hate to drink alone." Let's face it, Tat'iana thought to herself, I hate to be alone period.  
  
After it was finished brewing I pour up a couple of cups. To mine I added my usual fare of sugar and cream. I slid hers to her and let her doctor it as she choose. "Cheers" I said as I took a sip. A little weaker then I like, but no where near as bad as the first batch I had.  
  
"At least it doesn't taste like you're swallowing a thick, wooly sweater anymore." Tat'iana sighed. "Actually, coffee was never my drink. Tea's more my speed."  
  
Laughing at her words. "Hey, nothing can be as bad as some of the stuff they had on the Carrier I was on. That stuff could be used to strip the build up inside of the plumbing. It was THAT nasty. I learned to doctor it in order to drink it. Tea, eh? I'll have to bring you some of the herbals I got at home to try. My preferred is Mint, Catnip, and raspberry."  
  
"I don't suppose it's in true leaf form, is it? I'll drink any kind of tea but all I've found  
up here is nothing but instant. Sigh, back in my day, people knew how to infuse tea!" Tat'iana said.  
  
"Nothing but the finest New Eden teas leaves mixed with herbal flavorings of your choice. As for instant.." I mock shudder, "..Horrible. I don't even use it when I make sweet ice tea to leave in the fridge."  
  
"Do you have any on you?" Tat'iana asked hopefully. The coffee really was undrinkable to her. She couldn't see how Phantom could drink the stuff.  
  
"Eh, Nope. Sorry. I didn't plan on playing around here in the kitchen so I didn't bring anything with me." I finish off my coffee. "I'd say add another scoop of coffee when brewing." Moving away from the counter and heading for the sink, I rinse the cup out and set it on the counter upside down.  
  
Tat'iana watched the whole process carefully. Having a photographic memory certainly helped in such instances as this! There was so much to learn there, even something as mundane as making a good pot of coffee. Flying was one of those things she wanted most to learn. Granted, she was no Flying Ace, but she was pretty good and had yet to be shot out of the sky by the German's and their allies. That she was here instead of in some POW German camp said something about her flying prowess.  
  
"I hear the twins are going on a mission to Earth in a few days, would you mind teaching me a few maneavures on the Sprint Hawk?" Tat'iana asked, getting back to the important things, at least the things that were important to her.  
  
Rubbing the back of my neck a moment. "I would, but... well, I'm not checked out on the Sprint Hawk. I could show you how in the HummingBird, but the problem with that is the difference between the two." Frowning slightly I muddled though my thoughts and memories to see if I could come up with something. Then it hit me.  
  
"Ah-ha! By jove I think I got it" I quipped in a false British accent. "Unless I miss my guess, I think there is a Sim here somewhere. I believe that's how the Kid learned how to fly the Maraj. It would make sense that it could be set up for the Sprint Hawk, wouldn't it?"  
  
Tat'iana clapped. "That's right! But Will had decided that with me already being an able pilot that it would be better to start off in the real thing. I'm certain that all of their flying machines are programmed into that thing."  
  
"More then Likely." I motion towards the door with a grin. "Shall we go and see then? If I can figure the controls right, Maybe I can even set you up for some 'target practice' once you get the lay out of the systems and controls for the Sprint Hawk"  
  
Tat'iana led the way to the simulation chamber. The craft pod was hawk shaped, pretty much like all the vehicles the Hawks's owned. Tat'iana shook her head, she really ought to speak to the Commander about the virtues of unmarked police vehicles.  
  
Shaking my head at the shape of the craft pod. "You would think that they would have other designs besides birds of prey. Oi!" I blew a few strands of hair out of my face. "Guess it can't be helped. Alright. Lets find the controls and let me get familiarized with them before you go climbing into that thing. I'd hate to have to deal with the twins if something happened."  
  
"I'm sure they could fix whatever we manage to damage. They're quite resourceful!" Tat'iana peered into the cockpit and was happy the gadgets seemed to be in mostly the same place as they were in the Sprint Hawk.  
  
Finding the control booth I head over to look things over. "I'm not worried about the equipment being damaged. I'd hate to do something that got you thrown from the cockpit of that thing." I sit down in the seat, then move my hand to the controls that will bring it to life. "Mind backing away for a moment?"  
  
Tat'iana did as requested as Phantom took it for a test run. Everything seemed to be in working order and she eagerly awaited her turn.  
  
"Ok, I got the hang of the controls." I say as I bring the trainer back to a resting position. "Climb on in and I'll get you going. I think we'll start out with the basics like general flying to get you use to it. Then I'll give you some target practice runs and maybe some dogfights. Sounds like a plan to you?"  
  
"Great! I've had some dogfight experience, well, if you call interacting with an enemy plane at about twenty-five miles an hour while they're doing almost sixty a dog fight..." Tat'iana said as she and Phantom switched places.  
  
"I'd call that a bonus. Around here if everyone suddenly had to deal with very limited mobility and speed you'd come out on the top of the pile intact. Even I can't handle a situation like that. I was trained for extremely fast combat, where it last maybe 3 minutes tops." I start setting up the program for her as I speak. "The closest I've come to what you use to do, is when I go hang gliding in the Howling Rockies. And then the only thing I have to watch out for is the natural predators. Grypumas can get territorial in mating season."  
  
"You should try dodging a Messhursmidt that's got its fully loaded machine guns running you down and all you have is a wooden plane and MAYBE a six shooter hand gun." Tat'iana rarely had a chance to feel superior in this environment of technical wonder. It felt like a nice change!  
  
"No thanks! Though I would love to have had a chance to have flown a Japanese Zero." An idea came to me. "What would happen if we set up a program designed to mimic the style of combat you're use to and then see how the others deal with it? I mean it would be a learning experience. Who knows, maybe one day it would come in handy."  
  
Tat'iana thought that was a grand idea. "Sure! That'd be great! I don't think the Commander would mind at all." She couldn't wait to see how Bluegrass would handle the situation!  
  
I nod and check the program I set over once more. "Alright. It's all set. Just start it up and your free to have fun." I can get copies from this to base the program I'll create for her. For now I'll sit back and watch her go though things.  
  
It was so real, even the view screen depicted a Russian backdrop that made her homesick again. She went a few rounds and was glad that her stay in Limbo hadn't done any damage to her skills.  
  
She was good. Very good considering she was use to an old style of piloting. "Ok, going to bring you up to speed. The next program is going to be jets, not prop planes. It will start with basics for you to get use to the difference followed by practice runs. Once your comfortable with that I'll set you up for a dog fight."  
  
"Works for me." Tat'aian felt like she was ready for a real challenge. She'd never flown a jet plane before. She wondered just how the thing would properly simulate such a fast plane.  
  
It was a lot different from a prop plane. A lot faster for one thing. Another was the controls were a little bit more sensitive. So every time she made a move it would over react.  
  
"Remember, a little goes a long way" I gave her in way of advice. "When you've mastered this then the fun really begins. Space flight is a completely different animal."  
  
Tat'iana couldn't wait for that! She pushed herself on the jet simulator so she could get hurry on to the space simulator. It was breathtaking! The difference in speed was phenomenal and she marveled at the very realistic tug and pull during high G maneuvers.  
  
I chuckled at her enthusiasm in the simulator. Not bad I thought to myself then glanced at my watch. "Shimata!"  
  
Tat'iana must have heard me cause she looked over in my direction.  
  
I pointed to my watch. "We've been here for over 5 hours already!" Damn does time fly when your enjoying youself.  
  
"Maybe if you could put in a few simulations for me to practice on for homework, next time you come to Hawk Haven, I'll be ready for something more difficult." She said, sad to have to interrupt her lesson.  
  
She had done better than she thought she would. She'd accidentally trimmed the tops of a line of trees when she was coming out of a high powered nose dive and she was afraid she'd put a hole in the tank, it was THAT realistic. The wide turns were something she had trouble getting the hang of. And being chased by a plane that could match her was something she STILL had to work on. And the G force was incredible, something she didn't have much experience with, not even when flying the YAK.  
  
"I'll set up a few exercises that will mix things for you, from the basics to the advanced in a random mix. That way you can run the same one several times without it being the same." My fingers danced across the board as I arranged things and set the programs. "There, It's saved under the title 'Back in the USSR.' It will even have a feature that will let you add music to it." Chuckling. "everything from Country to Rave to Rock & Roll" I check it one last time and save.  
  
Tat'iana didn't know what rave or rock and roll was and did not catch Phantom's joke. Music had not been one of her prime interests when she had to do a quick study of history, which was really just a glance through at the most important things in history that she had missed.  
  
"Great. I can't thank you enough, Phantom!"  
  
I wave it away. "Don't thank me. Thank the Hawks that pull you out of the fire. I happen to be one of those nosy neighbors who comes to investigate." Chuckling. Standing and stretching then running a hand though my hair before putting my hat back on. "I hate to vanish but I'll probably have a few dozen calls waiting on me. Work does not wait for anyone."  
  
"Alright. Don't be a stranger." Tat'iana jumped out of the simulator to see Phantom out.  
  
"Next time I get some free time and if you want I'll take you on a tour of Limbo. I'll let you look over the HummingBird to see if that's what you want. It's similar to the SprintHawk, but has two seats and a cargo area. No weapons though. But it's nice and fast."  
  
"That sounds marvelous" She said.  
  
I headed over and get on my Space-Harley. Waving once more I head home. 


End file.
